Liner hangers are used to be attached to the upper end of a liner and are then set to grip the inside surface of the casing for hanging the liner in the casing. The liner hangers are usually set by actuating slips relative to a cone which grip the inside of the casing for hanging a liner.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus of setting a mechanical liner hanger inside of a well conduit by right-hand or clockwise rotation and in which the liner may be easily released and/or recocked and reset to a different location.